


Twins of Destiny

by ReshiraIceflame



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Keyblade of Ice, Keyblades of Fire and Thunder, Keyblades of Time and Space, Multi, Sora and Vanitas are brothers aswell, Ventus and Roxas are brothers, kinda thouth of Pokémon with the Keyblades, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReshiraIceflame/pseuds/ReshiraIceflame
Summary: Everything was as it should be. But then something happend in the future that happend, more than 500 years, in the past! The worlds are breaking apart. Yen Sid then remembers something about some keyblades with some strange powers! But what have Ventus and Roxas to do with them?





	Twins of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this in different POV's. And the one at the end is from the POV of the ??? Charakter.

//Ven's POV//  
I layed on my bed. It was a bit boring since most of my friends have to do something. I sat up and looked outside the window. Master Eraqus trained Sora, Kairi, Vanitas, Aqua, Terra and my brother Roxas. Riku tried to teach Axel how he could summon his keyblade. At least he did it this time! I wasn't out because i broke my foot a few weeks back. Well it was fully heald but Xion beged that i should stay in bed a bit longer. I looked to the door and listend. I heard nothing. "Seems like i'm on my own. I should use this chance!" I tried to stand up und look down at my feet. I didn't feel any pain so it must be heald! I walked over to the door and opend it. I looked out if someone is there. No one at all! I walked out of the room. When i almost reached the exit i stopped when i heard a voice. "What are you doing here Ven?" I turned around and looked in the direction the voice came from. Thank god it's just Naminé! She was sitting on the Master's throne and drawed something. "What else should i do? It's boring just sitting in bed the hole time!" She giggles. "I can understand you. I would be bored as well, even when i draw much." I smiled. Sudenly a strange light started glowing behind the Master's throne. Me and Naminé looked at it. It was the cristal that the Master used to contact Yen Sid. "I must tell the Master!" I turned around and wanted to start running but i stopped when i saw Xion. Dang it! Not now! "Ven what are you doing here?" I didn't move anything. "Well i can expla..." i was cut off by Naminé "Can we talk later about this? I think something is wrong." she pointed at the cristal. "We should tell the Master!" Xion says, grabs me and Naminé and started running. We run out and stopped in front of the Master. "Master Eraqus!" he looked at me "The cristal is glowing!" His eyes widened. "Thanks for telling me Ventus!" We all went inside and the Master stopped in front of the cristal. "Sorry for keep you waiting." A voice echoed throuth the room. "You don't need to be. It's just that something is wrong in all the worlds." "What is it?" Yen Sid continued "Some of the world are unstable and even the Heartless are gone!" What the Heartless are dissapearing? It was peacfull since their number got smaller in the worlds. But they are completly gone? How? "Do you know why this is happening?" the Master asked "I think the reason is that something is going to happen in the future that should never happen!" Everyone was shocked "But how are we going to stopp it?" Master Eraqus asks. "I read something about some Keyblades that have the power over time and space. It is the only way to get there and stopp whatever is going to happen. I send Mickey to you, he knows where their hidden!" The cristal stopped glowing and the Master turned around. "You heard what he said get ready! Mickey is going to arrive soon!" We all got to our rooms. When i got in, i looked around the room for my shoulder-armor. Next to me,Aqua and Terra only Riku got an Armor even if he doesn't use it very often.After i found it i put it on and run out to the others. Vanitas and Sora where the only one missing. After they arrived, Mickey arrived aswell. "Gosh, that took longer than i thouth!" He turns around "Well seems like your all ready. Then let's waste no time!" Mickey opens a portal and we all go through it...

_Well it seems like that my plan is starting now. When they finaly release their power, i can use them to rebuild the worlds the way i want! Soon their power is mine! ___


End file.
